Episode 908 (8th September 1969)
Plot Douglas Pickins asks Emily to pose for some pictures for him. Jack reminds Elsie that Cyril recognised Leo as a villain. Hilda's depressed that the Ogdens' luck never seems to turn. Stan's bike is flattened by a steamroller but it gives him an idea. Ray moves into No.5 and Minnie gives him the written rules of the house. Elsie invites Cyril round for a cup of tea and the low-down on Leo Slater. Elsie doesn't know whether or not to tell Dave that Leo is a villain. Cyril makes himself known to Leo. Elsie tells Dave about Leo and he tells Leo he'll have to tell Lillian but Leo isn’t bothered. Elsie receives another anonymous gift - an expensive pen, which has been delivered to the Rovers. Lillian tells Dave she knows most things about Leo's past and she can guess the rest. Dave refuses to give Lillian a divorce. Ray cooks halibut for a delighted Minnie. Lillian visits Elsie and tells her that Dave is just using Leo as an excuse - he doesn’t want a divorce. Elsie throws her out. Stan collects scrap. Dave gives in to Lillian and she and Leo leave. Dave admits that he didn't want Lillian living over the brush. Elsie receives flowers, again delivered to the Rovers. Stan takes up scrap art. Cast Regular cast *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Cyril Turpin - William Moore *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid Guest cast *Dave Smith - Reginald Marsh *Lillian Smith - Rhoda Lewis *Douglas Pickins - John Collin *Leo Slater - Donald Morley Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *5 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Dave Smith's flat - Living room Notes *This episode uses a new arrangement of Eric Spear's signature tune, introduced in Episode 907. The last episode to use the new arrangement is Episode 910, after which the programme reverts to the previous version except for the closing credits of Episode 916. It is unknown whether the new arrangement was ever intended to continue beyond the five episodes in which it is used. *''TV Times'' synopsis: In which Stan finds his true bent *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,250,000 homes (6th place). Notable dialogue Hilda Ogden: "I sometimes think we’re fated to go through all us lives twenty-five quid behind." --- Stan Ogden: "I've never cracked it, you see." Hilda Ogden: "Cracked what?" Stan Ogden: "You've got to 'ave an idea. Like the apple fell on Shakespeare's 'ead. 'Eureka', 'e said." --- Dave Smith (to Leo Slater): "We walk on different sides of a line, you and me. I get pretty near it, sometimes I even do a bit of a tightrope back, but I never actually cross over." Category:1969 episodes